<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kicks by androgynousmikewheeler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170879">kicks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler'>androgynousmikewheeler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patty Uris Kills a Clown [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emetophobia, F/M, Pregnancy, Trans Patricia Blum Uris, Trans Stanley Uris, idk some gender weirdness, less dysphoria and more jealousy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan’s pregnant, and Patty can’t wait to feel the baby kick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patty Uris Kills a Clown [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kicks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She rests her face against Stan’s abdomen, just starting to peek out above his waistband. She looks up at him and pouts.</p>
<p>“When do I get to feel them kicking?”</p>
<p>He laughs, shoulders shaking against the headboard. “Patty, this is the fourth time you’ve asked that this week. It’ll be at least another month.”</p>
<p>She huffs. “I don’t see why you get all the fun.”</p>
<p>“I spent three weeks throwing my guts up. What part of that is fun?”</p>
<p>Patty runs apologetic circles around his belly button. “Feeling our kid growing inside you. I want that.”</p>
<p>He pushes himself with his elbows, pressing a kiss to her dark curls. “I know, babylove. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She sighs. “I just can’t wait to hold them, you know?”</p>
<p>He nods, laying back down and patting the pillow next to his head. She shifts, one hand still pressed close to their unborn child, the other cupping her face as she gazes at her husband.</p>
<p>“I know,” he says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>